Snow glow White on the Mountain tonight
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 1: Zen got drunk one night. Shirayuki is pregnant and she on the run from Zen. what will happen between Shirayuki and Zen and their unborn child. Read and found out! continue in book 2: Memories Lost
1. What have you done?

**It took me a while to some up with some stuff for this Story I hope you guy enjoins it and please leave a reviews so I can become and better reader. -Zory rock101**

 **Chapter 1: What have you done?**

The sun was rising over Clarines Kingdom, and sunlight was slowly peeking through the bedroom window that slowly washed over a young red-apple haired girl, who was sound asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around facing a white-haired man who was naked right next to her. Shirayuki's eyes went wide, and she sat up and saw that she was naked as well.

"What happen last night?" She asked herself, looking around the room and saw she was in Zen's bedroom. She got up and put on her uniform on before Zen woke up. She slowly walked over to the door and grab the door handle. She quickly, and quietly, left the room so Zen didn't see her in his bedroom. She quickly walked down the long hallway to her own bedroom, unaware that a maid was doing her rounds and saw her leave Zen's room.

"Keep calm so no one will know something is up." She takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly. When she was about to open her door to her bedroom, she heard a voice calling out to her. She slowly turned her head, and saw it was Obi.

"Hey, Mistress. Where you with the Master?" he asked, looking at her. Her face turned red like her hair. She shakes her head and says, "What? Um...N-No... No... I wasn't." She was trying to act like nothing happened between Zen and her.

"Oh? I went to your room and you weren't there, so I thought you were with the Master." Obi said, and put his hand behind his head, like he usually does. She looked away, blushing.

"Well, I got to go." After she said that she opened her door and closed it on Obi. Obi knew something was wrong, because she has never acts that aloof.

"What is with her today? Maybe I need to talk to the master." Obi said, walking down to the hallway to Zen's office. Obi finally got to Zen's door and knock on it three time before Zen finally answered him to come in. Obi grab the door handle and open it slowly. He walked in the office and saw Zen was doing paperwork, as usual.

Zen looked up from his paperwork and saw Obi. Zen asked Obi what he want. "Master is there something wrong with the Mistress? She isn't acting like herself." He asked, looking at Zen. Zen's face turned red, and he remembers what happened when he woke up.

Flashback (Zen P.O.V) ...

I opened my eyes and saw Shirayuki leaving my bedroom. I sat up and found myself naked. I remember I was a little drunk last night at the Masquerade ball. Shirayuki was helping me to my room and that was all I remember from that night. I got out of bed and put on some clean clothes.

" Maybe Shirayuki wants to forget about this. I won't talk to her or anybody about this." I thinking to myself, walking out of the bedroom. I walked down the hallway to my office. When I got to my office, no one was there yet. I sat down at my desk and think about last night and Shirayuki. Our first night together and I can't even remember it!

Shirayuki had been gone for two years now, and finally she came back. I don't want to lose her again. I looked out of the window for a few minutes, reminiscing, before going back to work.

End of Flashback...

"I don't-" before Zen could finish what he was going to say, there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Zen calls, and the door opened and it in was Izana.

"Well, good morning Zen." Izana said, walking over to him. Obi went over to the window and jump down to the ground, and he landed right in front of Miss Kiki. Kiki cross her arms over her chest, "what are you doing Obi?" Kiki asked looking at Obi.

"Well Prince Izana come to visit the Master, so I ran away." Obi said, standing up and started to scratch his head, while giving Kiki his signature "I didn't want to be there" smile. "More importantly, Miss Kiki, let's go for a walk!"

"No." Kiki said, looking up at Zen's window. She walked into the castle and started up the stairs to Zen's office.

"Then what would you keep me company with?" Obi asked, shortly after follow Kiki.

" All morning I have been hearing rumors that Shirayuki was seen leaving your room early this morning." Izana said, looking at Zen. Zen face turned red.

"They are just rumors, Prince Brother." Zen lies, not making eyes contact. "I hope they are just rumors." Izana said looking at Zen, he had head down looking at the papers on his desk. "Are you listening, Zen?"

"Yes I'm listening, and they are just rumors." Zen said. Izana sighs and starts to rub his forehead.

Meanwhile, Kiki and Obi were standing outside the door of Zen's office. "Shirayuki was in Zen room this early in the morning." Kiki said, kind of surprised. "Do you think they…?" Obi said, cover his month with his scarf. "Why could you think that?" Kiki asked, looking at Obi.

"What are you doing in front of Prince Zen's door?" Said a voice behind Obi and Kiki. It was Mitsuhide. "Working." Kiki said, not turning around to looked at Mitsuhide. "Not me I'm eavesdropping." Obi said, he was not looking at Mitsuhide either.

"What are they talking about?" Mitsuhide asked and Kiki and Obi turn to face him, then looked at each other.

"Kiki, you can tell him." Obi said, hiding behind Kiki. She glared that Obi behind her and start to tell Mitsuhide. "Well Izana is talking to Zen about Shirayuki." Kiki said.

"What about Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, Shirayuki was supposedly seen leaving Zen's room early this morning." Kiki answer, and cross her arms over her chest.

"What? Do you think they…you know?" Mitsuhide asked.

"That what I said too." Obi said. Kiki glare that Obi and Mitsuhide.

"Why do you guy think they did it?" Kiki asked anger. Obi and Mitsuhide take a step back from her, on guard for anything.

"Well they are lover and they kiss a lot." Obi answer. The door finally open and out walked Izana. Kiki and Mitsuhide bow to Izana.

"I need you Mitsuhide and Kiki to keep me update about Shirayuki, understand?" Izana said, looking at them.

"Yes, Your Highness" Mitsuhide and Kiki said at the same time. After that Izana walked away and they all walked into Zen's office. All three of them stand in front of his desk.

Zen looked up from his paper work. "Um...yes?" He said, looked at the people that were stand in front of his desk.

"Zen what is going on?" Mitsuhide asked, cross his arms and giving him his 'you need to tell me' look.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked and looked back to his papers. Mitsuhide had it when Zen answer him with a question.

"With Shirayuki." Mitsuhide said, and he watched as Zen's face turned red after hearing Shirayuki's name. "Tell us Zen." Kiki asked, put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I think Shirayuki and I made love last night, but I was little drunk and I don't remember anything." Zen said, waiting for Mitsuhide to yelled at him.

"I told you so." Obi said, put his arms behind his head, smirking. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki all turned to glare to Obi, who was no longer smirking. Mitsuhide turned to Zen and said, "How could you let this happen Zen?" Zen looks at Mitsuhide and sighs knowing that he had a point, even if he was a little drunk, he could have stopped it.

"Zen, do you know what you have done?" Kiki asked in anger.

 **See you in the Next chapter**

 **~ I hope you guy like it. Wait to find out what happen next.~**

 **~I have a other story you guy can read to it from Diabolik lover call Ayato and Yui new Life~**

 **Thank you Matharose111612 for proof reading my story :)**


	2. sickness

**Chapter 2: sickness**

"Coming all the way out here, it's no wonder it's so cold." Shirayuki said, riding with Mitsuhide on his horse.

"We are pretty far from Clarines." Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki. A couple of days ago, Kiki remembers when Zen had told her and the others.

Flashback...

"Please don't tell anyone about this, and that includes Shirayuki too." Zen said, looking at Kiki, Obi, Mitsuhide. "Shirayuki may just want to forget about what happened."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide said at the same time, looking at Zen.

End flashback...

"Sorry, Shirayuki." Mitsuhide apologize, looking down at Shirayuki who was sitting in the front. "We're in a hurry, so we can only take you part of the way."

"I can't believe you have to go all the way to Laxdo for an errand. Court herbalists have it rough, too." Mitsuhide laugh.

"It's because I'm still an apprentice, and I often study outside as well." Shirayuki said, looking at Zen's back.

"Zen, did something happen? Is that why you're in a hurry?" Shirayuki asked, looking at him. Zen turn his head halfway to looked at Shirayuki.

"No, it's the usual fort inspection. Fort Laxdo is under my jurisdiction." Zen said, smile at her. They stopped about a mile away from the Fort and Shirayuki gets off Mitsuhide's horse and gets ready to go into the village.

"Well, I'll leave you here." Shirayuki said, looking at the other and waving at them goodbye.

"It's cold, so don't wander around." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. "Okay." Shirayuki said.

"I will see you later." Zen said, took off with his horse and the other. Shirayuki turn around after they were out of range and when into the town.

Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide arrive at Laxdo castle. "I don't see anyone on watch." Kiki said, looking around to see if she could find anyone that was on watch.

"Hey! Is anyone here?" Mitsuhide yelled, looking around. "We're from the royal guards! Hello?!" a window that was make out of wood, opened.

"Please wait a moment." a man's voice said, as he closed the window again. The door of the castle open and a man with light brown hair come running out and tripped over his feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mitsuhide said, knelt down next to the young man. The man looked up and saw Zen in front of him.

"Everyone...even the prince is here too." The man said, looking at Mitsuhide then at Zen.

"Regular reports stopped coming, so we came to see what was going on." Zen said, looking at the man.

"You can't sta-" the man was saying but was but off by Obi.

"Master." Obi said, jump down from the castle wall. "Everyone inside the fort is asleep." Obi knelt down in front of the other.

"sleeping? And you aren't you supposed to be with Shirayuki?" Zen said, looking at Obi and gave him a stare down.

"Well I was there, but there was nothing to do. So, I got bored." Obi said.

"Who are you?" The man said, looking at Obi.

"My name is Obi." Obi said, smiling.

"I'm going in." Zen said, walked passed Obi.

"Y... you can't!" The man said, looking at the back of Zen. "This place has been possessed by a fearsome evil spirit!" Zen stop in his track after hearing that.

"Evil spirit?" Obi asked, looking at him.

"About twenty days ago, one after another, everyone started to complain about their bodies feeling strange. Like their bodies felt heavy, or their vision was going dark. Most people seemed to lose their sense of balance. The physician also fell sick while he was tending to the others. We couldn't find the reason behind it, so it must be the work of an evil spirit." the man said, open the door to where the other are at.

"What about you?" Zen asked.

"I am not as sick as the others, however, I was is no state to go down the snowy road." The man answers.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki...

Shirayuki was having morning sickness the past couple of day. She was starting to feel it now, but tried to hold it back. "Shirayuki are you okay?" Asked an older lady with dark brown hair, that Shirayuki was visiting in the village.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shirayuki lied. She knows why she was sick, but she did not want to tell anyone about it.

"Well, take it easy okay?" The lady said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I will...oh... have you seen Obi, the guy I was traveling with?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the elderly lady.

"Oh…yes...he said he was going to where his other friends are." The lady said.

"Thank you." Shirayuki bows to the lady.

Back with Zen and the other...

"I'll take a look." Zen said, turn around and left the room with the others right behind him.

"Huh?" Obi and the man said.

"Please, wait! What if something happens to you, as well, your highness?" The man said, looking at Zen. Zen turned around and said "If that happens, then there's no point. I won't push myself."

He put his hand on top of the young man head and said, "You should rest. you did well to endure it until now."

"Zen, you must come out before sunset." Kiki said, looking at Zen coming out of the room.

"Yeah, okay. Mitsuhide, you stay outside and keep watch." Zen orders, looking at Mitsuhide. "I want to avoid having everyone inside."

"Roger." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"W-Wait a minute, Master." Obi said, standing in front of Zen. "Normally, wouldn't Master be waiting outside if it's some kind of sickness?" Obi asked.

"If we know where that sickness is coming from, then it will a lot better than going back empty-handed." Zen said, turning around and started walked down the hallway with Kiki.

"Is it alright not to stop him?" Obi asked, watching Zen walk away.

"He's worried about his soldiers." Mitsuhide answer.

Obi turn around. "Mitsuhide, aren't you a close aid of the prince?" Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yes. Yes I am." Mitsuhide walked away from Obi.

Zen, Kiki, and Obi all walked around the castle looking in each room. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Zen says.

"Well, what if it really the work of an evil spirit?" Obi said, making a scary face at Kiki.

"You really believe in that thing? I rather fight ghosts than a disease." Kiki said, walking passed Obi.

They got to a door, the only place left for them to check. "This is the armory, huh?" Kiki asked, looking at the door. Obi walked over to the door.

"It doesn't seem like it's has anything to do with...this?" Obi asked, open the door and it was empty.

Obi, Kiki, and Zen went out to the roof where Mitsuhide was at. "The armory was empty?" Zen said.

"Seems the solder earlier didn't know, either." Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide. "There were claw marks, too. Someone probably took advantage of this opportunity, and stole it right from under their feet." Obi pull out three knife with one hand. "Shall we switch to bandit hunting?" Obi asked. Zen looked at him with his arms cross over his chest. "It's my specialty!"

"Put those things away. We need to investigate the cause of the illness, and help the soldiers recover first." Zen said.

"Specialty?" Kiki whispers to herself. "What if we ask Shirayuki to come?" Kiki asked, turning around and looked at the others. Zen eyes got wide after hearing Shirayuki. "She might know something about what's happened to the soldiers."

"Mitsuhide! Go get her." Zen said, looking at him.

"Right." Mitsuhide said, runnig off to get Shirayuki.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Kiki and Mitsuhide Knows

**Chapter 3: Kiki and Mitsuhide knows**

"Shirayuki!" Shirayuki heard her name being called so, she slowly turn around and saw Mitsuhide riding his horse into town and he stopped right in front of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at him. Mitsuhide hold out his hand toward her.

"Zen told me to come get you." Mitsuhide said, looking at her.

"Why? Does he need me?" Shirayuki asked.

"We need you to heal the soldier." Mitsuhide answer. Shirayuki give him a small nod and got on the back of his horse.

Meanwhile with Kiki and Obi...

"I hope he can bring her here before the sun sets." Kiki said, looking at the sun.

"Hey miss Kiki, you don't have tell me, but does Mitsuhide tell Prince Zen his opinion?" Obi said, making a snowball. "You tell Master what's important calmly, miss Kiki, but don't you think your partner's a little soft on him?" Obi said, putting the snowball on top of the other snowball to make a snowman.

"I wonder..." Kiki said and looking down she saw Mitsuhide and Shirayuki. "They're here." Kiki said.

"Hm?" Obi looked where Mitsuhide and Shirayuki were coming from.

Zen was waiting outside for them with his arms cross over his chest. Mitsuhide stop the horse right in front of Zen. Shirayuki got down from the horse with Zen's help. They walked inside of the castle, and Zen lead Shirayuki to the room where all the sick soldier were at. The light brown hair man was, who was sitting on the floor in front of the door, got up and went to Zen and Shirayuki.

Shirayuki knelt down in front of him. "lift up your pants legs so I can wrap your leg for you." Shirayuki order, looking through her bag. The man did as he was told. Shirayuki start to wrap his leg. "Did the physician prescribe any medicine?" Shirayuki asked, not looking up at him.

"Yes, at first." The man said, then stop for a second. "But there weren't enough medicinal herbs during this time."

"Weren't enough?" Zen asked, putting his back against the wall.

"In colder climates, the medicinal properties of some the herbs are lower, so a larger amount is necessary." Shirayuki answer.

"Really?" Zen eyes got wide.

"Alright. Did you notice anything else?" Shirayuki said, finish wrapping his leg and put the medicinal stuff back in her bag.

"No, I was often outside keeping watch. Sorry, I'm not much help." The man said, bowing his head.

"Oh no, I-It's fine!" Shirayuki said, looking at the man.

"My name is Shuka." Shuka said, looking back up at Shirayuki. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"You have done a lot, you should rest." Shirayuki said, standing up.

Meanwhile with Mitsuhide and Kiki...

"Kiki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at the sunset.

"Yeah?" Kiki said, cross her arms over her chest.

"I think there is something going on with Shirayuki." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kiki asked, looking at him.

"Well, when I went to pick her up, she looked very pale." Mitsuhide said.

"Yeah, before we came here I caught her early this morning throwing up. I asked her what was wrong, but she say it was nothing." Kiki said.

"Was it morning sickness?" Mitsuhide asked, eyes wide.

"I believe so, but we can't tell Zen. Shirayuki will tell him when the time is right." Kiki said, and walked back inside.

Back to Shirayuki and Zen...

Shirayuki help Shuka to the room where the other were and left. Zen was wait outside and watched as Shirayuki closed the door behind her.

"He looks like he's getting weaker since we first got here." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. She walks up to Zen and looks at him then said, "Zen, you need to go outside soon. It'll be bad if you pass out!"

"I'll stay a little longer." Zen said, looking at her.

"I said, that will be bad." Shirayuki argued, watching as Zen turn his back on her.

"I don't like the cold!" Zen said. Shirayuki walked in front of Zen and looks at him.

"Don't make excuses!" Shirayuki yelled.

"Do you think I could leave by myself after calling you here?" Zen asked.

"If there was anything we could do together, then I would do it with you." Shirayuki said. "But that's not the case right now. I'll try to do what I can to be of help and finding the cause of the illness, but you need to go outside."

"Shirayuki, I'll stay too. I'm fine-" Zen said, but was cut off by Mitsuhide.

"Zen." Mitsuhide standing behind Zen. Zen and Shirayuki turn around and looking at Mitsuhide. "Didn't you say you'd only stay until the sunset?" Mitsuhide said cross his arms over his chest. "Right now, you have think of your own position." He gave Zen a pointed look knowing he was right.

"I was being selfish. I take it back." Zen said, bow his head toward Shirayuki. "Call me if anything happens." Zen walks away from Shirayuki and goes outside.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short I will make the next chapter long.**


	4. Firewoods

**Chapter 4: Firewood**

Meanwhile with Zen...

Zen was outside laying on the ground covering his eyes from the bright sun. He heard a set of feet approaching, he looked up and saw Mitsuhide. "Zen, good job keeping your stubbornness in check." Mitsuhide said sarcastically, leaning on the tree with his arms cross over his chest.

"It's cause of what you said." Zen said.

"Stop sulking. I know you're concerned about Shirayuki." Mitsuhide said. "Don't those feelings show that's how much you can depend on her?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at the ground.

Zen move his hand, and thinking back to what happen with Shirayuki a couple days ago. "Mitsuhide is Shirayuki hiding something from me?" Zen said, move his hand from his eyes and looked at Mitsuhide.

"It is not my place to say, I'm sorry. If you want to know, go and talk to her." Mitsuhide said, uncrossing his arm and stood up straight.

"You're right as always. I will talk to her when we get back to Clarines." Zen said.

"But anyway, it was my first-time hearing say that you don't like the cold." Mitsuhide said, looking at him. "Are you okay lying down on the ground like that?" He asked. Zen threw a snowball at him.

"Stop nagging! I'm cooling my head!" Zen yelled.

Meanwhile with Obi and Kiki...

Obi and Kiki were on the rooftop looking down at Zen and Mitsuhide throwing snowballs at each other. "Master's actually listening to him." Obi said.

"Hey, stop it." Mitsuhide said laughing, side-stepping so a snowball didn't hit him in the face.

"Go away." Zen said, continuing to throw snowballs at Mitsuhide.

"To tell you the truth, Mitsuhide's really the only one Zen actually listens to." Kiki said looking away.

"So that's why he doesn't say anything. It's not that he's being soft on him, it just his way of showing Master that he has a little freedom." Obi said looking at Kiki. Kiki walked back inside follow by Obi.

Back to Zen and Mitsuhide...

Zen and Mitsuhide walked to the gate, and Zen started rub his hands, "it getting colder." Zen said, trying to heat up his hand.

"Yeah I hope Shirayuki find out what wrong with the soldiers." Mitsuhide said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just worrying about Shirayuki the most." Zen said, trying find out what wrong with Shirayuki.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki...

Shirayuki put a wet rag on a soldier forehead, then she slowly got up and got a little bit dizzy. "Shirayuki, are you okay?" Shuka asked, holding her and have her sit down on a chair close to the fire. Her vision was getting a little blurry and the feeling in her body was getting heavy.

Shuka hands Shirayuki a cup of water. "Thanks, Shuka." Shirayuki says. "But are you okay to being up and about?" She asked, looking at him.

"I rested for a while already." Shuka answer, sitting down next to her.

"I haven't figured anything out yet. Everyone had the same symptoms in the beginning, but there is a difference in their symptoms now." Shirayuki said, looking at her paper.

"Is there a reason for that?" Shuka asked.

"I don't know. But I did figure out what medicine the physician was using. I thought preparing some medicine with that and the herbs I bought in town, that it would be helpful." Shirayuki said, standing up but got dizzy and lost her balance and feel to the floor.

"Shirayuki!" Shuka yelled, run over to Shirayuki. "Are you alright?" Shuka asked.

"It shouldn't have started this soon. Does it differ depending on the person?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her hands.

"Shirayuki?" Shuka asked, worried about her.

"Shuka, you said you were often outside keeping watch, right?" Shirayuki said, looking at Shuka.

"Y-Yes." Shuka said.

"That means, the reason must be inside the room." Shirayuki said, looking at her papers with the soldier's conditions. "The people furthest from the entrance have the worst symptoms." Shirayuki looked at the firewood in the fireplace and saw some ambers floating in the air and her eyes got wide.

Meanwhile Zen and Mitsuhide...

"It's pretty cold, huh?" Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah." Zen said, and then he heard the door open and saw Shirayuki with a heavy looking bag in her hands. "Shirayuki?! What's wrong?" Zen asked, running up to her. He looks her up and down, looking for any that could be wrong. He saw that she was pale and he got worried. Before he could voice his concerns, Shirayuki interrupted him.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I was just working too close to these." Shirayuki said, and drop the bag to the ground. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Shirayuki were all looking at the firewood. "The cause was the firewood in the fireplace. You can't burn this wood, because it will release harmful particles and if you breathing them in it will start to have a negative effect on the body."

"Where did they get it?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"According to Shuka, a band of travelers said they didn't want to carry it while they traveled, complaining about how heavy it was, so they gave it to them for free." Shirayuki said, looking at Shuka who walked out from the gate.

"I apologize for one thing after another! My apologies your Highness!" Shuka said, bow to Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Are you able to move around more easily now?" Mitsuhide said, looking at Shuka.

"Yes! I received medicine from Shirayuki." Shuka said. Shirayuki put her back on the wood door and cross her arms over her stomach, exhausted.

"I'm glad." Shirayuki said smiling at Shuka. Zen looked at her and his eyes went wide when he saw Shirayuki with her arms over her stomach. At that point, he connected the dots and could no longer take being in the dark.

"I give up. Shirayuki are you..." Zen said, looking at her and was nervous about what she might say.

 **See you guys in the next chapter find out what with happen between Zen and Shirayuki.**


	5. Zen Knows

**Chapter 5: Zen knows**

"I give up. Shirayuki are you...?" Zen said, looking at her nervously. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Shirayuki asked.

"Umm...nothing...you are just amazing." Zen said.

"Huh?" Shirayuki asked, looking at him.

"Will you stay here for a while?" Zen asked. "I want to leave the soldier to you." He kissed her cheek and walked back inside.

A while later (Zen P.O.V) ...

I walked down the long hallway and saw that Shirayuki's door was open half way. I was about to knock when I heard her talking. I peek in and saw Shirayuki standing in the mirror rubbing her stomach. "I can't tell Zen about you, little one, not yet at least." Shirayuki said, looking down at her stomach.

"Oh! Shirayuki is Pregnant." I said in surprise, and slowly pull away from the door and stand there for a min then walked to the office. I sat down at the desk, and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled, and put my head back into my hands. Mitsuhide and Kiki walked in the office, and when they saw me they could tell something wasn't right.

"Zen what's wrong?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"What have I done?" I asked, completely shocked and astounded by what I just discovered.

"What did he do now?" Mitsuhide whisper in Kiki ear.

"I don't know." Kiki whisper back.

"Zen." Kiki said, looking at me. I looked up and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki looking down at me.

"Shirayuki." Zen said. Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at each other then looked back at me.

"What wrong with Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide and Kiki asked at the same time, very concerned.

"Shirayuki is...is...Pre...Pregnant." I answer, put my head in my hands again.

"So, she told you." Mitsuhide said. I looked up with wide eyes.

"Wait...you guys knew about it?" I said, trying not to yelled, but my anger was shown on my face.

"Zen, Shirayuki has been having morning sickness for a while now, it wasn't hard to figure it out." Kiki said, looking down at me.

"You can't walk away from this." Mitsuhide said. I looked at him first in surprised then in anger.

"You think I will leave her and have her raise my child by herself? How low do you think I am?" I yelled, stand up and put my hand on my desk. Mitsuhide was caught off guard by my last question and put his hands up in defense.

"Then go and talk to her." Kiki said, grabbing me and pushing me out of the office.

(End Zen P.O.V.)

Meanwhile with Obi and Shirayuki...

Obi and Shirayuki were walking down the long hallway when Shirayuki stop walked and looked out of the window. "The forest." Shirayuki said to herself.

"Huh? You want to go?" Obi asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, if I can." Shirayuki said, walking outside with Obi.

"Okay, I will take you." Obi said, following her to the forest. They walked side by side when Obi said, "Even through it's on the castle grounds, it's still pretty far."

Shirayuki did not say anything. "hmm...She not talking at all anymore." Obi said to himself. Obi reach out his hand to try to hold her hand.

"Shirayuki!" Obi heard Zen voice. Obi turn around and saw Zen was running toward them.

"Oh Master, how are you doing." Obi said, looking at him.

"I'm fine, what about you guys? What're you doing all the way out here in the cold snow?" Zen asked, looking at him then looked at Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki?" Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. She did not turn around to look at him.

"Come on, miss. Why are you hiding?" Obi whispering to Shirayuki, turn his head to look at her.

"I... It was so sudden...I was surprised." Shirayuki said, not looking at him.

"What?" Obi said, looking at Shirayuki face. "Alright Miss, run away!" Hold his arms out so Zen couldn't pass. Shirayuki turn around and looked at Obi's back.

"Huh?" Zen said, looking at Obi.

"What?" Shirayuki asked.

"It's fine, just hurry! Run to the forest!" Obi answer. Shirayuki turn around and ran off as far and fast as she could.

"W... What? She run off!" Zen said, looking at Obi. Obi let out a laugh.

"She run off, huh? Weird." Obi said, rub back his head.

"Because you told her to!" Zen yelled.

"Me? Oh, no. You're the one who made her want to run, didn't you, Master?" Obi said, bow then looking up back at him again. Zen looking at him for a minute then ran after Shirayuki.

"Wh... What should I do?" Shirayuki said, stop running. "I ran without thinking. Why did I do something so pointless? He will come after me, for sure."

"Shirayuki!" Zen yelled, running toward her. Shirayuki looked at him and run off again. "Shirayuki, wait! Stop!" He yelled.

"I... I can't face you right now, Zen!" Shirayuki yelled back still running.

"Shirayuki! Will you stop running! You're going to hurt the baby!" Zen yelled worriedly. Shirayuki stop running and held onto her stomach.

"How do you know?" Shirayuki asked, looking down at her stomach. Zen walked up to her.

"When were you going to tell me?" Zen asked, grabbing her hand and turn her around to have her face him.

"I... I'm sorry Zen." Shirayuki cried. Zen pull her in a tight hug and softly patted her head.

"I'm the one who should say sorry." Zen said, put his hands on her face and pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you Shirayuki, and I love the baby you are carrying. Our baby." Zen said, rest his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too, Zen." Shirayuki said, kiss him again.

 **Next time in chapter 6**


	6. Bandits part 1

**Chapter 6: Bandits part 1**

"The first time we met was in a forest, as well as the second time, where you told me you loved me. Now here we are going to have a baby together." Zen said, pulling her in for a kiss, with his hands resting on her stomach.

"Zen, do you think we will be great parent?" Shirayuki said, put her hand on Zen's hand, the one that was on her stomach.

"We will be a great parent." Zen said, pull her into a tight hug. Shirayuki wrap her arms around Zen and let the tears fall down her face. Zen put one hand on the back of her head, and the other one around her back. "Shirayuki." Zen said, looked down that her and saw she was a sleep in his arms. He picked her up in his arms and started walking.

He slowly walked to the castle and up the stairs to Shirayuki's bedroom. He laid her down slowly trying not to wake her. "I love you." He said, kiss her forehead and sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm going to try be a great parent for you, little one." Zen said, place his hand on Shirayuki's stomach. Zen heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Zen asked, looking at the wood door.

"Zen, it's Mitsuhide." Mitsuhide answer. Zen stand up and walked over to the door. He slowly open and saw Obi and Kiki standing next to Mitsuhide.

"So how is Shirayuki?" Kiki said, looking at Zen with her arms cross over her chest.

"She doing great, but she's tired from all the run today." He said then looked at the mother-to-be with a big smile. Zen walked back to this office with a pleased smile.

The next morning Shirayuki sitting on the ground wrapping a mid-age man that was close by the fireplace. Zen was stand there with Kiki, watching Shirayuki work.

"She should not be sitting on the ground like that." Zen said, cross his arms over his chest.

"you just like a father, and worrying too much." Kiki laugh. Zen turned red and he looked away blushing fiercely. "But on the other hand, everyone has recovered this much in just a few days thanks to Shirayuki."

"Yeah." He said, looking at Shirayuki with love in his eyes.

"Zen." Mitsuhide said, opening the door behind Kiki and Zen. After Zen and Kiki heard his voice and turned around to look at him.

"Bandits. Obi is waiting for us on the roof. " Mitsuhide said.

"Okay let go." Zen said, following Mitsuhide and Kiki to the rooftop where Obi was waiting for them. Obi was making a small snowman.

Obi saw Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Zen come rushing through the door to the roof.

"So, what about the-" Obi started to ask but got interrupted by Zen

"Yeah, it's bandits." Zen said, cross his arms over this chest.

"Yes, apparently, there is a band of bandit using the Laxdo area as their base." Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki who was looking back at Mitsuhide.

Zen looked down that the ground thinking about something.

"Where's their hideout?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide. Kiki and Mitsuhide looked at Zen at the same time.

"I need a little more time to find out." Mitsuhide said, meanwhile Obi was making snowman behind him.

"Then, leave it to me." Obi said, looking at them. Mitsuhide turn his head to looking at Obi. "I have more intel about the town than you guys!" Obi said, jump off the roof of the castle and landing on a tree, then on the ground.

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki watch Obi run into town.

"That guy's a monkey." Mitsuhide said.

"No doubt about it." Kiki said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide, I want to take care of this, just us…" Zen said. Kiki and Mitsuhide turn around and look at him. "Because we can't just keep relying on Shirayuki." Zen smiled.

Meanwhile...

Shirayuki was in the kitchen making herbal medicine when Shuka walked in the kitchen carrying a big bag of potato.

"What's that?" Shuka asked, looking at the pot that was on the stove.

"It's an infusion of medicinal herds. Do you want some?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Shuka.

"I... I don't like bitter thing!" Shuka said, waving his hand in front of his face, making a face of disgust. Shirayuki let out a laugh.

"It has a lot of nutrients, you know." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Um...Shirayuki." Shuka was at a loss for words. "Thank you very much." he said, bowing to her. Zen walking in the kitchen and saw what they were doing.

"So, this is where you were." Zen said, smiling at Shirayuki.

"Prince Zen." Shuka bowed to him after saw him standing there.

Zen walked up to Shirayuki and whisper in her ear. "Meet me on the rooftop." After he said that he left the room and went up to the rooftop.

"I will be right back Shuka, can you watch this for me?" Shirayuki asked.

"Sure." Shuka said taking the spoon from Shirayuki. He watched as Shirayuki leaving the room and follow prince Zen.

Shirayuki follow the stair that go to the roof of the castle. Zen was standing there looking at the sunset.

"It is so beautiful." Shirayuki said, walked up beside Zen.

"Yes, it is." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki, "she is so beautiful" Zen thought and with the sun shine on Shirayuki hair to make her more beautiful.

"Is there something you want, Zen?" Shirayuki asked, then she feel his hand touch her stomach.

"I have everything I could asked for." Zen said, pull Shirayuki in for a kiss.

"I love you, Shirayuki." Zen said, kiss her.

"Um...I love you too, Zen." Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around his hips.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry for the late update.**


	7. Bandits part 2

**Chapter 7: Bandits part 2**

Shirayuki was in her room doing paperwork to tell the chief what has happen. She sat at her desk with an open window above her desk.

"All right, I'm done!" Shirayuki said, put her pen down on the desk then stretched out her tired muscles from sitting too long. She crossed her arms on top of desk and lied her head down on top of them. "Next, I need to write the report and prepare the medicine for the afternoon." Shirayuki said, closing her eyes.

She heard a door on but did not looked up. "Shirayuki," Zen called out. Shirayuki jump up and looked at Zen. "Sorry, were you sleeping?" Zen asked put his hands on his hips.

"No." Shirayuki said, shake her head to answer Zen.

"Really?" Zen asked, looking at her. "The soldier have been starting to get up, and they are looking much better." Zen said, point to the window that was over Shirayuki desk.

"huh?" Shirayuki asked, standing up and looked outside to where the soldiers were working. "You guys feel alright to be moving around?" Shirayuki yelled out of the window. All the soldiers outside looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine!" One of the soldiers yelled back waving his hand at her.

"Shirayuki, talk my pulse later." The other soldier said, pushing the other one out of the way to looked at Shirayuki.

"You just want her to tend to you, don't you?" The other man said. Shirayuki looked at Zen who was smiling back at her.

"If you're going to make a complete recovery, then get to work." Zen yelled, cup his hand to make it louder so the men can hear him. Shirayuki looked at him and smiled.

"Y... Your highness." All the man yelled when they saw Zen in window. "Please excuse us!" They said bowing, and getting back to work. Zen turn around to look at Shirayuki, who has her hand on her stomach. Zen grabbed her and laid her down on the bed. He sat on the side of the bed, and he slowly got on top off Shirayuki, kissing her neck and slowly going down her chest then he remembered what happen at the ball. He got off her and sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry, Shirayuki." Zen said, bowing his head at her. Shirayuki got up and sat on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and she wrap hers around him.

"Zen, I love you." Shirayuki said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, Shirayuki." Zen said, kiss her back. After the kiss, Shirayuki got off of Zen and looked him in the eyes. "Well, I think we need to get back to work." She said, helping Zen up from his seat.

"Yeah. The soldiers are looking good thank to you, my love." Zen said, heading to the door. "Just a little while longer. I'm leaving everyone to you!" Zen said, runs out of the room before Kiki or Mitsuhide comes along looking for him again.

"Alright, I prepare the food." Shirayuki said, put her hand on the desk and got dizzy for a minute, but catch herself on the desk. She knew it was because of exhaustion and fatigue. "So tired, but I'll get rest soon, and I can't tell Zen, he has too much stuff on his mind."

Meanwhile Obi was jump from roof to roof on the castle when he saw Shirayuki carry a box of papers. "What is she up too?" He asked himself, then he saw Shirayuki suddenly drop the box and say "Ow!" Shirayuki said dropping it by her feet. After a while, she bent down to grab the box again.

"Hey, Hey, is she okay? Zen needs to know about this! It's not good for Shirayuki and the baby too!" Obi asked, looking down at her on top of the roof. He was just about to leave and inform Zen about what he saw when he caught Shirayuki picking up the box again and starting to walk at a slower pace.

He was confused as to why she was walking so slow, thinking it was because of the box, when he suddenly saw her fall. Shirayuki had suddenly gotten very dizzy and she had lost her balance. Without warning, Shirayuki was about to the ground when Obi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Obi." Shirayuki said, looked at him, a little relieved. Some of the paper were flying out of the box when Obi caught her. Obi took the box from Shirayuki and knelt down, starting to pick up the paper that had flew out of the box. Shirayuki pick some of the paper as well and put the back in the box.

"Are you okay?" Obi asked, picking up the box and start to walked with Shirayuki back to her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shirayuki lied, the walked through the door to castle with Obi. Obi knew that something is not okay with her, that something was wrong. He knew he had to tell Master, because if something were to happen to their child, it could mean trouble for him. They walked out the hallway when they say Kiki standing there.

"Shirayuki, Zen is looking for you." Kiki said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Okay, I will go and see him. Obi, can you take that box to my room? Thank you, so much Obi." Shirayuki said, he knew that her thank you meant more than taking the box to her room.

So he smiled and said, "Your welcome, Miss." Then she started to walk off to Zen's office

She knocked on the door then she heard his voice saying, "come in." Shirayuki open the door and walked in.

"You were looking for me Zen?" Shirayuki asked, wondering what he needed, hoping that it wasn't about what just happened. So she walked up to his desk and Zen looked up from his paper.

"Yes. Shirayuki I was think that I am making you do a lot of work. You need to rest." Zen said, stand up and walking over to her.

"No you're not. I'm okay." Shirayuki said. Zen grab her hand and gave it a kiss on the inside of her palm.

"Please, for me and the baby, get some rest. I don't what anything to happen to you or the baby." He said, pull her in close to him.

"Okay." Shirayuki said, looking at him and his clear blue eyes that she loves so much.

"Thank you. You need to take care of yourself, you're no longer looking out for yourself anymore." Zen said putting his hand on her stomach, then he gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked back to his seat at his desk. Shirayuki walked out of his office and headed back to her room. When she got back to her room she saw the box of papers she had been caring, was on her desk and so, she picks up the box and put it by her bed and began working on more medicine.

 **Next Chapter...**


	8. Bandits part 3

**update 6/23/17**

 **Chapter 8: Bandits part 3**

"Nothing to note in the south?" Zen said to Kiki while looking at a map.

"We should probably go to the west tower to check things out, too." Kiki said, looking at Zen standing next to the fireplace.

"Yeah, I think that a good idea too." Zen said, fold the map in place and hand it to Kiki.

"Your highness, we're gathering those who can move to go on patrol." Said one of the soldier in the group of soldier walking up to Zen. Zen turn his head to looked at them.

"Are you guys alright to go onto patrol? Did Shirayuki give the okay?" Zen asked, cross his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and it's thanks to Shirayuki. We cannot cause more anymore trouble, we will fulfill our duties with everything we have, as well." Said one of the soldiers.

"I see. Don't overdo it." Zen said, closing his eyes for a minute then looked at them again. "Okay, report if you see anything."

"Yes, sir!" All the soldier said at once, then went back to work, and some went on patrol. They were heading out when one of the soldiers spotted Shuka

"Oh, Shuka, is there any medicine left over?" A man in his middle age said, looking at Shuka.

"No, Shirayuki makes it in time for when those on duty wake up." Shuka said, looking at the man. Zen and Kiki eyes got wide after hearing that.

"I see." the man said. Zen walked up to the two men.

"Does everyone take their medicine when they wake up?" Zen asked, looking at Shuka.

"Yes, Sir." Shuka said. Zen looked away sadly.

"we have three shifts right now, right?" Kiki said, and watched as Zen walked over to a chair and sat down. Zen was showing an expression that Kiki has never seen before.

"Yeah that's right. …She knows she can't push herself." Zen said, rest his head in his hands and close his eyes.

"If the soldiers wake up every eight hour, and Shirayuki distributes a new batch of medicine every day when they wake up… " Kiki said, cross her arms over her chest with the map in one hand.

"When does she sleep? It seems she's always doing something." Shuka says then looks over at Prince Zen.

"I'm so stupid." Zen said angry, then he got up and stormed out of the room. He went to Shirayuki room and knock on the door. The door was open and Zen saw her at her desk doing paperwork. It was as Shuka said, she was always doing something. Whether that be paper work, making the medicine, or checking on the soldiers. Zen felt a little angry and worried.

"Zen." Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Come here." Zen said, watching Shirayuki stand up and walked over to Zen. Zen pulled Shirayuki in a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry." Zen whisper and made Shirayuki sit down on the bed. He pulled up a chair closer to the bed.

"Why are you sorry?" Shirayuki asked looking at Zen confused. Zen said nothing at first, and put the chair that was at Shirayuki's desk and sat down.

"Close your eyes for a slow sixty seconds." Zen said, looking at her. Shirayuki looked at him, a little confused.

"Huh? Are you going to take my pulse?" Shirayuki asked.

"Just do it, and don't open your eyes before time's up." Zen said, put his hand on his knee and looked deep into Shirayuki's eyes.

"B... But." Shirayuki said, but got cut off by Zen clapping his hands together. "Okay." She said close her eyes, hearing Zen starting to count.

"Alright, One...Two...Three." Zen stop after seeing Shirayuki sound asleep sitting up. "Why did you not say anything?" Zen began stroking her hair. Zen stood up then laid her down on the bed, covering her up with a blanket. Before he left, he gave her a kiss on the lips and smiled softly at her.

Zen walked out of the room and close the door behind him. He was about to walk away until he saw Obi in a nearby the window, and Mitsuhide and Kiki stand next to him.

"Good news Master." Obi said, squatting in the window. Zen knew what he was going to say 'Bandits' and he give him a small nod.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki get the horses ready. We are going after those bandits!" Zen said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"As you wish." Mitsuhide and Kiki said at the same time with a bow to Zen. They hustled to do as they were order to.

"So how are you going to tell you brother about Shirayuki?" Obi asked, looking at Zen. They walked down the hallway to meet with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I'm going to be a father." He said, thinking about asking Shirayuki to married him. That would be the best plan.

"Well, you are going to have to tell him soon or later, he's bound to find out one way or another Master." Obi said.

"Yes, you right. I will talk to him about this, that is for sure." Zen said, opening the door to go outside. Mitsuhide has four horse waiting for them, ready to head out to find the bandits. Zen got on his white horse and Mitsuhide, Kiki, and obi got on their brown horses.

"Zen." Kiki said, catching up to Zen on her horse. Zen looked back at her waiting for Kiki to be beside him.

"Have you and Shirayuki talk about what you guys are going to do?" Kiki asked, looking at him.

Zen looked up at the sky, knowing what she meant and said. "We are going to keep the baby.".

"What about your brother?" Zen cut off Kiki on what she was going to say.

"Obi say the same thing. I will handle my brother when we get back to the castle." Zen said, and then saw a fire up ahead.

 **See you in the next chapter of part 4**


	9. Bandits part 4

**update 6/29/17**

 **Thank to Matharose111612 for fixing my other chapters.**

 **Chapter 9: Bandits part 4**

"We are stopping here." Zen said, getting off his horse and walking up the hill to where the fire was.

"Who would have thought that firewood would work this well?" One of the man said. A group of bandits were sitting around the fire drinking beer. Zen and the others were hiding behind some of the trees in the forest

"If we just wait for the right chance to sell the weapons, we'll make a fortune!" Said a man, eating his food and speaking at the same time, all the men laugh at how easy it was to get the weapons and equipment. Zen stepped out from where he was hiding following by Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi.

"Thanks for your confession, I'll consider that when sentencing you." Zen said, looking at them while hold on to his sword that was around his hips. One of the man spit out his beer in surprise.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the man yell standing up with the whole group at the same time.

"We're soldier from the castle." Mitsuhide said, looking at the group of guys that are standing in front of them.

"It's not good to take other people's things without permission. That's called stealing, and you have broken the law, and we can't let that go." Zen said.

"You call yourselves soldiers with such a tiny group?" A man said, then started to laugh making the whole group laugh along with him. One of the men pulled out his sword and pointed it at them.

"Look there's a woman here too. You brought us such a nice present!" A man laugh, looking at Kiki. Zen got very angry, his eyes filled with hate and fury.

"Silence!" Zen yelled, looking at them dead in the eyes. "I will not all you to insult anyone here!" Zen yelled.

"What are you going to do about it? It's four against eleven, the odds aren't looking to be in your favor. You're going to lose!" Said a man pulling out his sword.

Zen starting to walk "I love this country because I know of those who lives here. With Mitsuhide and Kiki by my side, I can look forward without forgetting my position." Zen said slide down the hill in the snow. "And because there is someone I can never let down. I decide I am going to become someone she could believe in. The kind of person she would never walk away from. Someone whom she can trusts and be open to, the kind of person she can see raising our child together. That is why I will not lose!" Zen said, standing there in front of the group of guys.

"Bastard, what are you saying?!" Yelled a very buff and heavy looking man, he threw a bottle at Zen, but before it could hit, Zen pulled out his sword and cut the bottle in half.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not talking to you guys anyway. I just needed to get that off my chest." Zen said, looking at them.

"Is that right?" said a man who then started running at Zen with his sword in hand, but Zen blocked his attack with his own. Another guy ran up behind Zen, and was about to strike, but was stopped by Mitsuhide's sword.

"Too slow." Zen yelled to Mitsuhide.

"Sorry, I was too busy listening to you!" Mitsuhide said. Zen made the man drop his sword, and while the bandit was going to pick it up, Zen hit him in the face with the end of his sword. Mitsuhide and Kiki were back to back facing oncoming bandits.

"This is bad, Kiki. I'm moved." Mitsuhide said, blocking a man's sword with his own.

"Yeah." Kiki said, kicking the man away, and while other men were trying to hit Mitsuhide and Kiki, Obi was there throwing his blades at any bandits that could pose a threat.

"Lucky! I wished he had said that about me, too." Obi said, throwing his Kunai at a man who then landed in the fire pit. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki were cutting down all the man that were coming to them. The fight was coming to a close, and when the last one was defeated Zen put his sword away along with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

Meanwhile...

Shirayuki was sound asleep with a cold rag on her forehead. Shirayuki heard the door of her bedroom open then close. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Zen asked then sat down on the bed.

"Yes, but it fine." Shirayuki said, looking at the night sky. Zen grab her hands.

"Sorry it took so long for me to notice you weren't feeling well. As your lover, I wasn't paying enough attention. I'm sorry Shirayuki."

"Huh?" Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"But you know, if you had just said something, we could of help any in way we could. Especially at a time like this, you need to take better care of yourself." Zen said, rub her flat stomach. Shirayuki put her hand on top of his.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Zen." Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and looking sad.

"It's fine." Zen said pulling Shirayuki close to him. He fell on top of Shirayuki and give her a kiss. "Her lips are always so soft" Zen thinks then pulls back and says, "tomorrow we are going to back to Clarines, so get some more rest." Standing up and was about to leave the room, however Shirayuki grabbed onto his hand.

"Will you stay?" She asked and flushed red. Zen smiled then laid down on the bed next to Shirayuki. He wraps his arms around her and he was happy to hold her in his arms.

"I will leave after you fall asleep." Zen said. After a few minute Shirayuki fell asleep, and Zen softly and slowly got out of bed without waking up Shirayuki. He gave her a kiss on the cheek the he walked out of the room and closed the door.

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Fireworks

**update 7/2/17 happy 4th of July**

 **Chapter 10: Firework**

"I'm courting on you guys to operate as usual from now on," Zen said, on his horse with Shirayuki in the front. It was rare that she would ride with Zen, so it made Shirayuki happy to be riding with him.

"Yes, Sir!" All the man yelled, standing by the big door to the castle.

"Bye Shirayuki, I will be writing letters to you every day!" Shuka said, looking at Shirayuki on Zen's horse.

"Bye Shuka, and thank you! I will look forward to them." Shirayuki replied, looking back at Shuka.

"Be careful! Thank you!" All the man yelled, waving goodbye. Zen looked at them with a smile.

"There is a lot that can be gained from being outside. Experiencing this country in a new way, with all the people living here. Discovering things we hadn't known before, like with Shirayuki and the child she carries." Zen thought to himself. He rested his hand on her stomach and the other held on the reigns. Shirayuki laid her head back on Zen's chest, and smiled as she heard his heart beat.

"Let's get going." Zen said, hit his legs on the side of the horse to get the horse going. Shirayuki put her hand on top of the one that Zen has on her stomach. She looked up at Zen while Zen was looking down at Shirayuki, she touched his face and pull him in for a kiss. Mitsuhide and Kiki look at one another and smile.

They got to a town and saw a sign up on a wall that said "Fireworks Festival." Looking at the sign on the wall Shirayuki said, "Zen." Zen stop the horse and looked at Shirayuki then looked elsewhere, then seeing the flyer.

"Do you want to go?" Zen whisper in her ears sending a chill down her spine. Shirayuki looked up at him and nod her head. Zen got off the horse and help Shirayuki down. "We are going to watch the firework tonight. Is that alright?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"Yes I think that will be fine." Mitsuhide answer, getting of his horse following by Kiki and Obi. Zen walked in a building holding Shirayuki hand. They sat down at a round table.

"What would you guys like?" The female waiter said, handing out the menu to everyone. "Would you guys want to try the sushi?" She said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Um..." Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"She can't have Sushi." Zen said for Shirayuki.

"Oh ok, I will give you guys some time to think what you want." The writer said, walked away.

"What about this, Zen." Shirayuki said, pointing to a picture on the menu. Zen read what the name of it.

"Roast Pork with Tamarind Gravy. That sound good." Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yep, she is defiantly pregnant." Obi laugh, looking up and saw Zen was glaring at him.

An hour later, they finish their food and walked to the lake where the fireworks were at. Zen held Shirayuki in his arms while he was sitting on the ground, having Shirayuki in his lap. "Master, why can't you hold me in your arms like that." Obi teasing. Zen glared at him and Obi knew that look, "Shut up or you will regret it," so Obi remained quiet. The fireworks went off and the whole sky was lit up with fireworks.

Shirayuki lay back on Zen's chest and looking up at the sky. "It so beautiful, Zen." Shirayuki said, looking up at him.

"Yes it is." Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki. After the firework were over they walked to an inn to stay the night.

 **See you next time...**


	11. Telling Izana

**update 7/6/17**

 **Chapter 11: Telling Izana**

"That must've be hard on you while you are pregnant." The chief said talking about what happened at Laxdo. Shirayuki just got back to Clarines yesterday so Chief Garrack wouldn't be surprised if she was tired.

"No, Prince Zen and the people at Fort Laxdo were there with me." Shirayuki said, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, did Zen know about the baby?" The chief asked. Shirayuki put the cup of tea down on the table.

"Yes, he knew but I don't know when he had found out." Shirayuki said, putting her hand on her stomach. Ryu and the Chief knew about the baby long before she went to Laxdo.

"What was his expression?" Chief asked, sitting down on the chair that was at her desk.

"He was shock." Shirayuki laugh, remembering what happen with Zen and her in the forest.

"Did you tell Prince Izana?" Ryu asked, looking at Shirayuki. She suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore after hearing Prince Izana's name.

"No, Zen said he will talk him. He told me that he did not want me there when Prince Izana get very mad at him. He said Mitsuhide with be there to try to hold Izana back trying not to kill Zen." Shirayuki said.

"Well, I guess I can plain Zen's funeral." said a voice that was on the other side of the door. It was Obi. Obi walked in with a smile on his face. Shirayuki glared at him.

"What?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

Meanwhile...

"Prince brother." Zen said, looking at Izana. Lord Haruka and Mitsuhide are in the room too. "I need to talk to you, it's of an important matter." Zen said and looked at his brother. "Okay, you have my undivided attention Zen." Izana said. Zen took a deep breath then said, "Shirayuki is pregnant with my child." When Zen told Izana that, Izana did not say a word. His eyes got dark in a way you never seen it before. Lord Haruka was not very happy nether.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Izana asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm going to marry her." Zen answers, looking at Izana. Izana looks back in anger and said, "I have no words at the moment to describe how angry I am, Zen." Izana rubs his forehead then looks at Zen and say, "Zen, that child she is carrying is the heir of Clarines." Izana said, looking out of the window. After giving a big sigh Izana said, "You may leave." After hearing his brother say that. He left the room with Mitsuhide right behind him.

"Well, that went well." Mitsuhide said, walking to Zen's office.

"Yeah, I'm going to check on Shirayuki to see how she doing." Zen said, walked to Herbalist building.

Meanwhile...

Shirayuki was in the green house plant some flowers. "Well, you finally squeezed your way into that family. What did you do? Did you drug Zen and have him purposely get you pregnant?" Said a voice behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turn around and saw Lord Haruka standing by the door to the greenhouse.

"What are you talking about? I will never drug Zen." Shirayuki said, glaring at Lord Haruka.

"Really? Well, you don't belong here. You never did, Zen was better of-" Haruka was cut off by another voice. It was Zen.

"How dare you speaking to her like that." Zen said angry, looking at Lord Haruka. Zen was standing by the door to the greenhouse. Haruka eyes got wide when he saw Zen.

"I'm so sorry your hig-" Haruka started to say but was interrupted. Zen knew he wasn't sorry for what he said to Shirayuki, only sorry that he found out.

"Leave." Zen order, and watched Haruka leave the greenhouse. Zen walked up to Shirayuki and wraps his arms around Shirayuki. "What did he say to you?" Zen asked, pulling her close to him.

"He said that I drugged you, and that I purposely got pregnant." Shirayuki said, feel a tear running down her cheek.

"Shirayuki don't listen to him. I know you will never do anything like that." Zen said, whipping away the tear on her cheek and pull her in for a kiss. "I love you, Shirayuki." Zen whisper in her ears.

"I love you too, Zen." Shirayuki said, kiss him deeply on the lips.

 **See you in the next chapter**


	12. I don't belong here

**update 7/8/17**

 **Chapter 12: I don't belong here**

Shirayuki was in her room that Prince Izana gave that was in the castle. She sat on her bed thinking about how she is just bringing shame to Zen. She grabbed a bag from her closet and start to put her clothes in the bag. She looked outside and it was dark. Shirayuki heard a knock on the door to her bed room and she throws the bag under her bed. But she did not throw in under far enough half of it was sticking out from under the bed. She opened the door and saw Zen standing there.

"I saw your light was on so I come over to see you." Zen said, walked in her room and give her a hug. Zen saw the bag under her bed and walked over to it. He pulled it out under the bed and set it on the bed. He opened it and saw Shirayuki clothes was pack.

"Why?" It was all Zen could say. He turned around and looked at her. Shirayuki did not say anything. "Am I not good enough for you?" Zen asked, walking over to her trying not the yell.

"It's not that." Shirayuki said, feel a tear drop on her face.

"Then what is it?" Zen asked, getting madder by the second. He knew Shirayuki was going to leave with his child and never come back.

"I don't want to shame you." Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around herself.

"THAT WHY YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND NEVER LET ME SEE MY CHILD'S FACE?!" Zen yelled take a broke for a minute. "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SHAMING ME AN-" Zen stop yelling at her when he saw she was in tears. Zen walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so mad." He apologized, then kisses her ears. "But please don't leave me please." He begged kiss her on her lips.

"But I don't belong here. I'm not royal." Shirayuki said, hug him tight. Zen pull away and looked at her in her green eyes.

"You may not be born as a royal but this one in your stomach is, and I'm happy that the woman that is carrying my child is you." Zen said, picking up Shirayuki in his arms and lay her down on the bed. "I love you Shirayuki" He said and gave her a tiny peck on the lips then he grabs the bag and start to put her clothes back in her closet.

"Zen, I can do that." Shirayuki said, and was about to sat up when Zen put his hand on Shirayuki.

"No, you need to be resting, this is the least I can do." Zen said, put his hands on her stomach.

"I'm not 2 month pregnant yet, so you can't feel anything." Shirayuki laugh, and moved so Zen could lay in bed with her. Zen laid down on the bed and pulled Shirayuki close to him.

"You know that we can do it. It good for the baby." Zen said, starting kiss her neck and rub the side of her body.

"Zen, we can't. I'm scared we can hurt the baby." Shirayuki said, push on Zen's chest.

"You right." Zen said, put his forehead against her forehead. "Let go to sleep, my love." Zen said, feel Shirayuki lay her head on his chest. He wrap one of his arm around her and rub her back slowly. He saw that Shirayuki was a sleep.

The next day...

Zen was in his office reading a letter that was from his mother.

Dear Zen,

I want to meet that girl that is pregnant with my grandchild.

I will come down in 2 weeks to meet her.

I want to see if she is perfect to be the princess of Clarines and to my young son.

She work in the castle for 4 years and I have never seen her or heard about her until last week.

I thought you will tell me that you are going to be the father.

Love, Mother Wistaria

Zen put the letter in the desk and looked out the window and saw Shirayuki sitting in the shade under the tree reading a book. Zen head a knock on the door. " Come in." Zen yelled, looking at the door. The door open and it was Mitsuhide.

"Here the paper from Laxdo." Mitsuhide said, handing the paper to Zen.

"Thank you." Zen said, talking the paper and looking through them. "Go and tell Shirayuki to come here." He order, sat down at his chair that was at his desk.

"As you wish, your highness." Mitsuhide said, bow to Zen and left the room.

Meanwhile...

"Shirayuki." Heard a voice calling out to her. She looked up and saw Mitsuhide coming to her.

"What up?" Shirayuki said, standing up with the open in her hand.

"Prince Zen want you to go to his office." Mitsuhide said.

"Okay." Shirayuki said, walked off to Zen's office. She knock on his door and heard him on the other side. "Come in."

Shirayuki open the door and saw Zen at his desk. "Zen." She called out to him.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	13. Fever

**update 7/9/17**

 **chapter 13: fever**

(Zen P.O.V.)

I looked up and saw Shirayuki standing in front of my desk. "Mitsuhide said you wanted to see me." Shirayuki said, looking down at me. I grabbed her hand and make her walk around the desk.

"Yes, I wanted to see you." I said, pulling Shirayuki down on to my laps and holding her in my arms. "My mom is coming down in two week to meet you." I said, rubbing her stomach. I feel a little bop on Shirayuki stomach. That's our baby!

"She wants to meet me?" Shirayuki asked, looking down at me with her arms wrap around my neck. I feel her fingers tangle into my hair. I looked up at her with love in my eyes.

"Yes, she knows about the baby. That's why she coming down to meet you." I said, pulling Shirayuki in for a kiss. "Go and rest. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. I love you both so much!" I said, helping Shirayuki get up from my lap.

"Okay, goodnight Zen." Shirayuki said, kiss me one more time and walked out of my office. I hear the rain falling on top of the roof. A few hour later, it's start to raining harder outside and I heard a knock on the door to my office. "Come in." I said, looking out of the window. I heard the door open.

"Your highness, I think something is wrong with Shirayuki. She has been calling your name in her sleep." A maid said, looking at me. I turned around and looked at the maid.

"Okay, I will go and see her. You may leave." I ordered, and watched as the maid left my office. I walked out of my office and went down to Shirayuki's bedroom. I open the door to her room and it was pitch black inside. I heard Shirayuki moan and went straight to her bed.

I sat down and felt her forehead. "She burning up!" I said, and worries came to my mind so I ran back to her door. "Guards!" I yelled, and watched as three guard ran up to me.

"What wrong, Your Highness?" They asked, looking at me.

"Go and get Chief Garrack." I order.

"Yes, sir." They said, running off to get the chief. I walked back in the room and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Zen." Shirayuki said in a weak voice. I grab her hand and looked down at her.

"Yes, I'm here." I said, heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I watch the door open. It was Garrack. She walked over to the bed and I moved away from the bed so the chief could look at Shirayuki. "How is she?" I asked, looking at the chief.

"She has been overworking herself again. She just needs to rest." Chief Garrack said, turning to look at me.

"I told her not to overwork herself. She never learns." I said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Prince Zen, it's also good for the baby if the father is close to the mother." She said, picking up her medicine bag and getting ready to leave.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean the baby knows when the father is not beside their mother, and the baby get worked up." She answered, then walks to the door.

"So, every night I have to be with her?" I asked, following her to the door.

"Yes, that would be best for the baby." After that the chief left the room. I walked back to the bed and laid down next to Shirayuki.

"I love you little one." I said, rubbing my hand on her stomach.

 **See you next time**


	14. Zen pov

**7/23/17**

(Zen P.O.V)

I was in the jewelry room that was in the castle, I was looking at rings with Kiki. Kiki knows what Shirayuki would like because she went secret undercover to find out what she likes. "Zen, Shirayuki likes small and simple." Kiki said, pull a ring and handed it to me. I looked at the ring in the glass box. It was a heart shaped diamond ring with crystal diamonds all around the ring.

"Will she like it?" I asked, looking up at Kiki. Kiki gave a smile.

"Zen, she will love it no matter what you get her." Kiki answers, looking back at me. I looked at the ring that was in the box. I pulled it out of container and looked at it. Yes, I think this is the ring, this is the one. I believe I made the right choose, so I put it in a small black box, I close the lid and put it in my pocket. Then Kiki and I left the jewelry room and were on our way to my office. I can't believe that I'm going to marry the woman I love, and she is caring my child, and giving me my own family. The whole kingdom knows about the baby. They are very excited about the baby and some are not, mostly because Shirayuki and I are not married, though there are a few aristocrats that don't like that she isn't royal.

I saw Shirayuki at the end of the hallway looking out of the window. I walked up to her wrapped my arms around her.

"You look so beautiful." I whisper in her ears. I turn Shirayuki around to make her look at me. She looked up and give a small smile on her face. I knew something was wrong. I grab her hand and lead her to our bedroom that we are sharing now. We started sleeping in the same bed about four days ago, because it good for the baby- as Chief Garrack said. I closed the door and turn to Shirayuki.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up to her. I touch her cheek and rubbed my thumb against it. "Nothing." Shirayuki lied, holding herself. I grab her arms and pull her close to me. I looked at her in the eyes. "I know something is wrong, my love." I asked, making her looking at me again.

"Zen, some of the royals are not happy about our baby." Shirayuki said, looking sad. "They don- don't accept our baby. It's hard-" She let out a tear and a small sniffle, then continued. "It's hard to hear what they are saying about our baby." Shirayuki touch her stomach. "I know, I know it's hard." I pulled her into a hug then looked at her and said, "But, I don't care what they think! This baby is ours, and we want this baby!" I put my hand on her stomach. I lead her to the bed and have her to lay down.

I walked over to turn off the light in our room. I walked back to the bed where Shirayuki was. I got into bed and pull Shirayuki close to me, but little did I know someone was watching us outside from our window.

(Not Zen's POV)

"So, she is the princess with Prince Zen's child." said a female voice in the shadows, looking up at Zen and Shirayuki's bedroom. The woman walked away from the window and went into a dark cave.

There were groups of people who hates Prince Zen all gathering around. "When are we going to attack the castle?" Said a male voice in the darkness.

"we need to hurt Zen as much as possible." Said another male voice.

"Well, the only thing that would hurt Zen the most is watching his lover and child die." said a female voice. Everyone love that idea.

"Let's attack the castle tonight." yelled a man.

"No, not yet the time is not right. We have to do it when it's just the two of them." Said a female voice.

(Zen POV)

Back in the castle where Shirayuki and I were sound asleep holding each other, I woke up hearing the wind hitting the window. The door to the balcony fly open and a man was standing there. I grab my sword ready to attack the man.

"I don't care what she says! I'm going to end this tonight." Said the man drawing his sword.

"What are you taking about?" I asked drawing my sword.

"I want you DEAD!" He yelled, waking up Shirayuki. He runs at me while I was dodging his attacks. I heard Shirayuki call out my name, she sounded concerned.

"Get out of here Shirayuki!" I yelled, watching Shirayuki looking at me. The man looked at her then turn his attention towards her, ready to swing at her. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I yelled at the top of my lung. I jump in front of Shirayuki and his sword went into the back of my shoulder. Before I passed out, I saw the guards running in and I could hear Shirayuki crying.

I could hear Shirayuki voice in the darkness. "ZEN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US." she cries, putting my hand on her stomach then I pass out, dropping my hand to the floor.

 **Find out what happen next time...**


	15. Note

Note: I have been getting reviews a lot of people been asked me where the next chapter and when will it ben out. If you want to read the next chapter it is in Memories lost is the book 2 of the Snow glow while on the mountain tonight.

-Zoryrock101


End file.
